trekcreativefandomcom-20200214-history
Ashbys
The Ashbys I once had a fantasy. I'd be a famous and well-paid author. I'd make up a fictional family. I'd follow various members through various historical periods and Genres. It would be a great in joke between me and my loyal readers. I didn't intend it to be the Ashbys, but that's the way it has worked out. The most recent Ashby I made up was Aaron Burr Ashby for a Shadowrun Game. And the one player who got the in joke rolled his eyes. Group Name: The Ashby Family Created by: Jay P Hailey Appearance: Jennifer Taitler (Nee Ashby) appeared in 1983 in a B13 game. Scott Ashby appeared in the GURPS game of 1988 Both were used in Vista City Number of Members: Unknown, more than a dozen detailed. Nature of Members: Members of the Family bearing the surname "Ashby" who are adventurers. Organization: A family line Game Role: A source for Jay's Characters, building a virtual dynasty. World Role: The good guys, usually. Relative Influence: Various. Scott Ashby affected the History of the United States. Hamilton was one of the founding fathers of a New World. Usually not that much Public or secret? Public. What they are doing is sometimes secret. Publicly Stated Goal: To survive and prosper Relative Wealth: Varies. Sometimes quite wealthy. Group advantages: Adventurous and talented Special Abilities: Weirdness Magnet. Group disadvantages: Weirdness Magnet Special disadvantages: People often wind up trying to kill them. In Jay-trek a disproportionate number die in Air Combat. Those who favor them: Good guys, friends. Organizations that hire them to defend the good. Those opposed to them: Criminals, the weird, generic enemies of the Federation. Area of Operation: Earth, Bendross. The United Federation of Planets. Headquarters Location: Generically Vista City, CA, or Olson City, Bendross. Public Face: Plucky, smart and earnest defenders of the good. Usually. History of the Organization: The Ashby Family history (at least for this fictional branch) traces back to Andrew Ashby, a criminal who was transported to American from Britain in the 1600s. The Trek history continues until at least the 2670s with Garfield Ashby. Notable Members: Circa 1650 - Andrew Ashby is transported to America from England, having been convicted of highway robbery 1747 - 1819 Noah Ashby. Adventurer, smuggler, free spirit 1790's onward - Two sons of Noah Ashby Join the military (one the Navy, the other the Army) 1827 - ???? - Carter Moses Ashby makes a fortune in Silver Mining in Denver Colorado. Moves to England in 1870 with his new wife, and has adventures, ala the pulps and Sherlock Holmes 1834 - 1909 - Matt Ashby, Union Cavalry Officer in the Civil war, and later Federal Marshal in the California territories. Picked up a bum leg during the war. 1910 - 1967 - Jack Ashby, G-Man, B13 Agent Not too much is known of Jack Ashby, except that he liked the Colt M1911 and that he disappeared, never to be seen again. Mom Ashby - Steve's Mother. Not detailed. Aunts Ashby - Jack Ashby had two sisters. 1945 - 1994 - Scott Steven Ashby', Fighter pilot, astronaut, experimental cyborg, B13 agent. Killed in Eugenics war. Jen Ashby, B13 Agent, Policewoman (Helps found the VCPD SIS), has a grudge against the supermen. 1984 - ???? - Spaulding Ashby, Pilot, Agent and so on. 1986 - 2072 - Mikki Ashby, B13 agent, officer of Nogano America Corp. 2007 - ???? - John Ashby, AF Pilot, Exchange officer, and so on. Killed in Col. Greene's War Crystal Lannier Ashby - A Bailiff at the LA County Courthouse. Killed in rioting. 2039 - ???? - Hamilton Ashby'', AF Pilot, Cyberpunk, Space Explorer Colonist, '''Aaron Burr Ashby - (AU echo of Hamilton for a Shadowrun Game) 2099 - ???? - Donald Ashby, Hamilton Ashby's Son, resident of Bendross. 2260's - James Ashby, serves as a Helmsman on the USS Ezekiel 2287 - Carter Ashby, stranded on the Starliner California. He can check out any time he likes but he can never leave. 2373 - Parker Ashby, Starfleet Engineer, DS13, USS Cincinnatus (Of the Bendross Ashbys) 2409 - Warren Ashby, Starfleet Officer. (AU - Star Trek Online) ''(Scott in 1988 and Steve in 2358 both interfered with a malfunctioning time travel experiment - this set up a quantum resonance which effectively caused them to be parallels and analogs of each other. Neither one realizes this. If the Jens did, they'd be shooting things.) Steve Ashby a reserve Starfleet officer, and VCPD Policeman. Jen Ashby A retired Starfleet Officer, wife of Steve Spaulding Ashby, Son of Steve and Jen Mikki Ashby, Daughter of Steve and Jen 2670's - Garfield Ashby. Historical hologram programmer, historian Category:ST-OM Category:Characters